Tulpa
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Tulpa es una supuesta entidad mágica hecha con el pensamiento, según el vajrayāna y, más concretamente, el budismo tibetano. Cuando Hinata es seleccionada para llevar a cabo este experimento psicológico crea al ente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, pero ¿Es el realmente un invento de su imaginación o es un ser que trascendió hacia su mundo a través de su poder mental?


Tulpa

Experimento mental.

Summary: Tulpa es una supuesta entidad mágica hecha con el pensamiento, según el vajrayāna y, más concretamente, el budismo tibetano. Cuando Hinata es seleccionada para llevar a cabo este experimento psicológico crea al ente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, pero ¿Es el realmente un invento de su imaginación o es un ser que trascendió hacia su mundo a través de su poder mental?

.

.

.

La terrible oscuridad reinaba los pasillos de la institución mental, no podía haber escenario más tétrico que Konohagakuren, un centro de estudio psicológico que fungía también como asilo metal para los casos más graves de locura, el lugar entero era consumido por la oscuridad, la sensación de peligro era prácticamente tangible.

Las débiles luces parpadeaban perezosamente dándole al lugar un aspecto mucho más terrorífico y tétrico del que ya tenía, no parecía que algo estuviera pasando, la sala principal estaba vacía y en total quietud plenamente alumbrada pero conforme más te ibas adentrando a los oscuros pasillos del lugar siguiendo los débiles e irreconocibles sonidos te adentrabas a algo similar al panorama del infierno, había sangre y cuerpos mutilados por todos lados, algunos de los empleados aun intentaban huir del lugar con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, gritos comenzaban a oírse, gritos tan ensordecedores que podría ponerle a cualquiera la piel de gallina, parecía como si gente estuviera siendo cruelmente torturada pero de un momento a otro las instalaciones fueron consumidas por el silencio.

Doctores, enfermeros, psicólogos, pacientes, todos, absolutamente todos habían sido asesinados por una sola persona, no, más bien una cosa…

-Hinata-chan~-aquella cantarina voz llamo el nombre de su amada con tal diversión que no pareciera consiente de la masacre a su alrededor.

Un sexy joven rubio y alto, de cuerpo fornido y espectaculares ojos celestes caminaba por el lugar con una confiada sonrisa ignorando el devastado escenario a su alrededor.

-Hinata-chan~-volvió a llamarla con una sonrisa zorruna, podía sentir el miedo de la chica, sabía perfectamente en qué lugar se ocultaba pero tenía ganas de jugar al gato y al ratón, quería verla temblar, quería hacer que la desesperación la inundara cuando ella ya no tuviera escapatoria, que la joven de orbes luna se sintiera arrincona y entendiera que ni en ese ni en ningún otro mundo podría escapar de él-Solo retrasas lo inevitable ¿Lo sabes no? Es imposible que puedas escapar querida, entrégate a mi voluntariamente y prometo que no te castigare cuando volvamos a casa-dijo burlón-No seré tan duro contigo.

Escondida en un armario de servició, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azulados miraba con terror la silueta de espaldas de su captor, el terror y el miedo que la invadían era indescriptible, no entendía que sucedería, no comprendía muy bien el motivo por el que ese rubio había enloquecido al punto de matar a todos en la institución, algo había salido mal pero no sabía que, en esos momentos en lo único que la temblorosa joven podía pensar era en que todo fuera un sueño, habría deseado jamás formar parte de aquel terrible experimento, del cual pasaría lo que le restaba de vida arrepintiéndose.

-Te encontré HI-NA-TA-CHAN-la juguetona voz en su oído congelo su cuerpo por completo, el temor y desesperación la invadieron junto con la sensación de frustración al no haber podido escapar de ese demonio. Sintió entonces su mundo siendo derrumbado.

.

.

.

-Nombre Hinata Hyuga, edad 21 años, huérfana de nacimiento e hija adoptiva de un ex-monje tibetano, se ofreció voluntariamente para llevar a cabo el experimento Tulpa a cambio de los gastos para el tratamiento de su padrastro Jiraya, está completamente saludable y es la candidata con más posibilidades de completar el experimento-el hombre de cabellos blancos y rostro semi-enmascarado habló con voz grave tras leer el currículo de la voluntaria ante los fundadores del proyecto.

La directora de la fundación mental Konohagakuren, observó con interés los reportes de una hermosa joven largos cabellos azulados y delicados rasgos faciales, solo hacía falta su aprobación para que la chica iniciara con el experimento Tulpa, pero aun tenia ciertas inquietudes respecto a la ojiperla, hasta ahora nadie había logrado completar el experimento con éxito y esa era la última oportunidad que tenían antes de dejar el tema en el olvido pues después de tantos fallos la mesa directiva no les proporcionaría más financiamiento para continuar con el experimento tulpa cuyo fin era la creación de un ente a través de los pensamientos.

Un joven albino de no más de 26 años tomo la palabra.

-Tsunade-sama-habló el ojiazul llamando la atención de la directora-Hinata Hyuga ha pasado perfectamente todas las pruebas psicológicas que se le han hecho, me he encargado personalmente de supervisarla y evaluarla por lo cual estoy completamente seguro de que ella lograra completar el experimento con mejores resultados.

La rubia suspiro pensativa, las probabilidades de que la chica completara el experimento con éxito eran de un 79% suficiente para apostar por ella, pero era darlo el todo por el nada, sin mucho que perder finalmente Tsunade accedió a dar su consentimiento para continuar con el experimento.

-Doctor Toneri Otsutsuki y Doctor Hatake Kakashi, desde este momento los nombro los encargados del experimento, si tanta fe tienen en que esta chica lograra llevar a cabo la hazaña de crear un tulpa espero buenos resultados de esto, háganme saber sus progresos, eso es todo.

La imponente mujer se levantó de su asiento abandonando justo con su asistente la habitación, el experimento número 026-HN-35 daba inicio.

.

.

.

La creación de un Tulpa llevaba como mínimo 6 meses, tiempo en el cual Hinata Hyuga mostró grandes progresos, contrario a lo que todos pensaban la meditación y mentalización fueron los pasos que más se le facilitaron a la chica, la concentración que mostraba era admirable y en tan solo 3 días ya había concretado los primeros 2 pasos del experimento.

-¿Rubio y de ojos azules?-cuestionó Toneri mientras hacia sus anotaciones en la bitácora que llevaba acerca del progreso de la chica, en esos momentos ella estaba describiéndole su forma y apariencia corroborando así el segundo paso del experimento para comenzar con el tercero y el cuarto, los cuales trataban del aspecto, la personalidad del tulpa y los recuerdos del Tulpa, prácticamente crearlo como una persona a quien se le conoce.

-Sí, será un joven de más o menos mi edad-la leve imagen del rubio surco su mente e internamente sonrió-Quiero que sea una persona contraria a mí.

-¿Contraria a ti?-interrogó el albino alzando una ceja.

-Sí, él tendría una personalidad radiante y cálida, alguien que siga adelante sin importar que y jamás de por vencido, que pueda cambiar a las personas y sea alegre y activo, es de esa forma como quiero que sea.

-Ya veo, alguien más introvertido de lo que normalmente lo eres.

-Si…-sonrió ligeramente.

-En cuanto a sus recuerdos… ¿Has decidido la historia que tendrá?

-Él será alguien que pese al dolor de ser huérfano sepa sonreír y seguir adelante, vivió en una aldea llamada Konoha, un lugar donde se forjan ninjas, en su infancia habrá hecho muchas travesuras para llamar la atención, con el paso del tiempo gracias a personas que reconocieron su existencia se habrá vuelto un joven fuerte con la firme determinación de proteger a las personas que le importan, aunque su historia es un poco más compleja de cómo la estoy contando.

-Lo importante es que ya tienes mentalizado al tulpa e incluso has desarrollado en tu mente su historia, podemos pasar a la siguiente fase del experimento.

.

.

.

Mentalizarlo, crearlo, brindarle energía, establecer su carácter, miedos, debilidades, sueños, intereses, derechos, obligaciones y finalmente sellar la conexión entre ambos al darle un nombre e invocarlo.

-Uzumaki Naruto-pareciera que los labios de la peliazul se deleitaron al pronunciar el nombre que acababa de escribir sobre las hojas previamente establecidas en el suelo en medio de aquella amplia sala blanca en la que durante los últimos meses había estado llevando a cabo el ritual de brindarle de su energía a su Tulpa.

Las luces de la sala parpadearon levemente y la joven pudo sentir una ventisca que se arremolino frente a ella, cosa ilógica al no haber ventanas por donde entrara una brisa, los doctores que estaban en una sala contigua notaron en las lecturas del cuarto la materialización de una presencia extraña.

-Hinata-chan~-la voz que durante tanto tiempo había soñado llamó cantarinamente su nombre, abriendo ampliamente los ojos alzó la vista para encontrar aquellos ojos zafiros que desde chica había visto en sus sueños.

-¿N-Naruto-Kun?-tartamudeó insegura ante la abrumadora presencia del ente frente a ella, era justo como siempre lo había soñado, con una presencia seductiva, amable e imponente.

-Es un gusto conocerte Hinata-sonrió ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella miró el gesto sorprendida y con algo de duda lentamente acercó su mano a la del joven.

-Hinata-a través del altoparlante establecido en la habitación la voz de Toneri capto su atención-Las lecturas de energía indican una presencia frente a ti, dime ¿Es realmente Naruto Uzumaki el tulpa que está contigo en esa habitación?

Tanto el doctor Otsutsuki como el doctor Hatake le había advertido a la peliazul acerca de los riesgos que conllevaba el experimento tulpa y uno de ellos era que la entidad evocada por su mente no obtuviera la forma designada si no que apareciera frente a ella una invocación diferente a la que planeaba dar vida.

Era una teoría que esto pudiera suceder, la meta del experimento era comprobar si un Tulpa era realmente una entidad creada por la mente humana o solo un ser que trascendía de dimensión, por lo cual podía no tener la forma que el creador hubiera mentalizado.

-Sí, él es Naruto-kun-dijo mirando al único y amplio espejo que había en la habitación mientras los ojos celestes que delineaban con gozo su figura para después ampliar más su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Puedes hacer que se materialice?-preguntó el albino mirando dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba la joven a través de un vidrio.

Ella volteó su mirada el rubio que seguía esperando que aceptara su ofrecimiento de ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomó su mano poniéndose de pie al instante, él era intangible en ese entonces, aun así ella fingio que se onia de pie con su ayuda.

-Emmm, Naruto-kun ¿Sería posible que tu…?

-Lo siento Hinata-chan-sonrió avergonzado rascándose la nuca-Aun no tengo la energía suficiente para hacer eso así que de momento eres la única que puede verme.

-Ya veo…-dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes, si sigues brindándome tu energía como los has hecho para invocarme en al menos tres meses poder materializarme.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada.

-¡Por supuesto!

.

.

.

Con el experimento completado los doctores comenzaron a estudiar al ente conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, al no poder verlo le hacían preguntas usando a Hinata como médium para que ella les diera las respuestas del rubio, según la joven al ente no le gustaba estar en ese lugar y ser interrogado.

Naruto miraba con recelo como Hinata era apartada de él para ser interrogada en solitario por el doctor Otsutsuki, contrario a lo que la peliazul pensaba el Uzumaki estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en la organización y vigilaba secretamente las terapias del albino con su invocadora.

Sobre todas las cosas había una duda que carcomía a Toneri, crear un Tulpa era una hazaña casi imposible para cualquiera que no fuera un monje tibetano, e incluso ellos tardan años en lograr materializar su propio tulpa, tanto la concentración como la conceptualización del espíritu a crear son cosas sumamente complicadas ¿Cómo es que Hinata Hyuga había logrado manipular energía sin entrenamiento previo y crear de esa forma a un tulpa?

Durante las sesiones que tuvo con la chica descubrió que ella realmente no había creado a Naruto como tal, él era alguien que apareció en sus sueños y los rasgos y personalidad que ella le definió bien podían no ser los verdaderos pero en el mes de estudio que llevaba acerca del Tulpa este parecía reaccionar de acorde a como lo haría según el carácter que Hinata le designo.

Sin embargo en algunas noches mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la institución no había podido evitar sentirse observado por la abrumadora presencia del Tulpa sin saber si realmente él se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de él.

Al parecer Hinata no se percataba de que su creación comenzaba a cobrar más vida de la que debía y eso era porque Naruto no era un ser creado por su mente, sino un ser de otro mundo que llegó a ella a través de sueños y posteriormente logró acceder a ese plano astral gracias a que inconscientemente Hinata abría un portal a su mundo al canalizar su energía.

Al principio la fisura que la peliazul creo tenía solo el tamaño ideal para que Naruto pudiera enviar hasta ella parte de su esencia pero en el plazo de tres meses y exactamente para el 31 de octubre este sería lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera materializarse completamente ante su Hinata, él podía sentir como poco a poco se volvía más tangible y más real.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de llevar a cabo su macabro plan ¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto en realidad? Un demonio de una dimensión alterna.

Había conocido a su adorada Hinata como la benevolente sacerdotisa del templo de la luna ubicado en el bosque ancestral en su mundo de origen, él era un demonio despreciado incluso por su propia raza al no ser de sangre pura puesto que había sido fruto prohibido del amor entre un demonio y una humana, él vivió entre humanos cuidado por su madre en el reino de Estigia hasta su adolescencia, fue desterrado luego de que quemaran a su madre en la hoguera por haber engendrado un hijo de un demonio.

Naruto juro entonces que se vengaría de Estigia y comenzó a combatir contra otros demonios haciéndolos sus esclavos. Más temprano que tarde, llegó a ser el gobernante del inframundo, muchos de los que estaban a sus servicios no pensaron que un demonio mitad humano fuera capaz de someter a tantos pues por su herencia humana lo consideraban débil, sin embargo logró desterrar a todos los que se le pusieron enfrente heredando el título de Rey.

Su ambición era destruir Estigia, pero esta parecía estar protegida por una barrera. Intentando buscar un punto débil en la protección del reino, como si su encuentro hubiera estado predestinado, se encontró con una hermosa joven cantando a la orilla de un lago y en ese momento, al ver la belleza de la ninfa cayó inevitablemente enamorado de ella.

La muchacha de cortos cabellos azulinos fijo su vista en la presencia cercana encontrándose entonces con el demonio zorro, sus ojos se conectaron, Naruto sintió su corazón revolotear cuando la joven sin miedo se puso de pie dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Hinata era descendiente del prestigioso clan Hyuga, que se decía era uno de los clanes derivados de la diosa Kaguya, durante el tercer periodo la diosa de la Luna cayó en desgracia, enloqueciendo y asesinando a varios humanos, los pobladores de los 13 reinos existentes se vieron en la terea de sellarla y temerosos de que la descendencia de la diosa enloqueciera eliminaron a los clanes provenientes de su linaje.

La peliazul era la última descendiente de la diosa, ella creía fervientemente en que Kaguya había sido poseída por un demonio para que ella pudiera perpetrar actos tan perversos. La gobernante del reino Estigia, Lady Mito, detuvo la cacería del linaje de la deidad y confinó a la última Hyuga a las afueras del reino, en un templo, encerrada dentro en el perímetro de una barrera mágica en donde viviría sola por toda la eternidad, tan solo admirando a lo lejos la libertad que por siempre le seria negada.

Cualquier otra persona habría sentido ira y rabia hacia los pobladores que alguna vez aprecio y ayudo, pero el corazón de la joven era incapaz de sentir odio o ira, así que entristecida se quedó en el templo orando diariamente con el fin de expiar los pecados de su ancestro. Ella se volvió el pilar de Estigia y gracias a sus plegarias las tierras de ese reino se encontraban protegidas, la joven sin saberlo era quien brindaba protección a ese reino.

El demonio y la sacerdotisa, ambos tenían en común haber sido desterrados de su hogar por algo que no era su culpa, la diferencia radicaba en las acciones que tomaron posteriormente contra el reino de Estigia, Hinata pedía con sus plegarias su protección mientras que Naruto formó un ejército para su destrucción.

Convivir con la Hyuga solo le dio al demonio más determinación para destruir el reino puesto que ahora vengaría también el destierro de la chica. Ella era tan pura que incluso aunque desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que él era un demonio, creía que en su corazón había bondad, pero Naruto tenía claros sus objetivos y sus planes no iban a cambiar, de hecho conocer a Hinata era algo que convenientemente usaría a su favor, seduciéndola y enamorándola.

Poco a poco, sin que la chica se diera cuenta él estaba engatusándola, haciéndola creer que era un demonio bueno y que lo único que quería era estar a su lado y fue así como con dulces palabras y con la promesa de que sería libre le ofreció dejar su puesto en el templo para irse con él a un lugar especial que estaba ansioso por mostrarle. Hinata, maravillada por aquel galante joven se dejó llevar.

Pasaron la noche juntos en una pequeña cabaña profesándose amor eterno y formando un lazo que los uniera el resto de sus vidas, una pequeña alarma resonó en la cabeza de la joven pero con los besos y las caricias de su amado esta no represento importancia para la chica hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Vio a través de sueños la destrucción del reino y al despertarse en medio de la noche se encontró sola en la cabaña. El lugar que había ocupado Naruto a su lado, estaba completamente frio.

Un mal presentimiento la inundo y sin pensar en nada y solo con un camisón puesto. Corrió a través del bosque deseando que su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, sin embargo al llegar a la ciudad pudo ver en medio de todo el caos y destrucción a un Naruto sonriente y entonces comprendió cuales habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones desde un principio.

.

.

.

Juró que no iba a perder nuevamente a su amada, luego de la tragedia sucedida en Estigia Hinata se quebró al sentirse engañada, sintió que era su culpa el hecho de que la ciudad estuviera destruida. Si hubiera ignorado las endulzantes palabras del rubio y hubiera seguido orando por el reino entonces la protección sobre esta no habría mermado, la culpa de haber caído en las redes del ojiazul fue más de lo que pudio soportar, así que sin pensarlo y desesperada por escapar de las garras del demonio se quitó la vida.

Ahora, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de buscar a su amada en distintos mundos se topó con ella y esta vez se aseguraría de que la peliazul no escapase de su poder. Pobre e inocente chica, tan pura, hermosa y con la misma apariencia que recordaba, su única misión en ese lugar era recuperarla, pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche indicada para actuar.

Toneri sospechaba que Naruto no era un Tulpa ordinario, algo le decía que las cosas no acabarían bien si continuaban con el experimento, podía sentir energía maligna que poco a poco iba creciendo, no era bueno, él Tulpa comenzaba a ser cada vez más estable y poco a poco se estaba haciendo capaz de materializarse, hablo con Hinata acerca de su mal presentimiento en un intento por convencerla de que abortara el experimento.

-Él no es normal Hinata, rompe tu conexión antes de que sea demasiado tarde-le había aconsejado.

Pero la chica no quería escucharlo, el albino había sido muy insistente acerca de que Naruto podía llegar a ser peligroso pero ella no había percibido nada mal con su Tulpa. Se negó fervientemente y discutió con él. Hinata había llegado a apreciar mucho a Toneri, platicar con él en las sesiones la hacía sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo, que podía tener al menos un amigo, durante mucho tiempo había sido tachada de rarita por poder ver cosas que otros no y para cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era normal ya era demasiado tarde, todos sus compañeros la había hecho a un lado.

Creó a Naruto con para tener a alguien que por siempre estuviera a su lado y ahora que finalmente había conseguido a alguien que jamás la abandonaría no iba a deshacerse de él, se enfado con Toneri y lo que inició como una breve discusión termino con gritos de parte de ella mientras salía azotando la puerta, esa sería la última vez que hablaría con él y de haberlo sabido sin duda no habría sido tan ruda con sus palabras.

La joven peliazul estaba muy preocupada cuando no le supieron dar información sobre él, tan solo 2 días después se dio el informe sobre su muerte y el proyecto Tulpa se pospuso mientras encontraban alguien que tomara el lugar del Doctor para seguir con la investigación.

-Hinata-chan…-la voz triste de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos-No estés triste, ese tipo, Toneri, no era alguien necesario pronto te olvidaras de él, su vida no habrá significado nada.

Una sensación extraña alerto sus sentidos, algo no estaba bien.

-D… ¿De que estas hablando?-murmuró temblorosa.

-Lloras como si su vida fuera necesaria para ti, ese no es el caso, en cuanto acabara el experimento él volvería a su trabajo y tu quedarías completamente sola, como siempre lo has estado, lo sabes muy bien, que él desapareciera de tu vida un poco antes de lo previsto no debería afectarte-sus palabras aunque ciertas tenían un toque de cizaña en ellas, la peliazul sintió una corriente fría recorrerla, algo en definitiva no estaba nada bien.

-Él y yo éramos amigos… Toneri no se iba a alejar estoy segura, él iba a estar ahí para mi sin importar…

Naruto función el ceño, esas palabras no le gustaban para nada e interrumpió el dialogo de la chica.

-No Hinata, tú no necesitas a nadie más que a mí, soy el único que te comprende, el único que estará contigo para siempre, el único que cuidara de ti, si me tienes a mí no necesitas ni a Toneri, ni compañeros, ni a este mundo.

La forma en la que él hablaba estaba comenzando a incomodarla y asustarla, pero era Naruto, él no le haría daño ¿Verdad? Alguien que ella misma había creado no sería capaz de herirla… pero ella no lo había creado… Naruto ya existía, ella solo tomó al chico de sus recuerdos nada de él, ni la apariencia, ni el nombre ni el pasado que le había inventado, absolutamente nada le pertenecía y él no era su creación si no una proyección del chico que aparecía en sus sueños.

Solo entonces comprendió el peligro inminente que él representaba, Toneri había tenido razón todo el tiempo, Naruto no era un Tulpa normal, posiblemente ni siquiera era uno, probablemente era un ente invocado desde otra dimensión.

-Tú no eres real, no perteneces a este mundo y si lo deseo desaparecerás-comentó mirando con algo de temor los azules ojos del ente frente a ella, debería funcionar desear que desapareciera… no lo hizo, en su mente seguía repitiendo "desaparece" pero él seguía ahí frente a ella acercándose a paso lento.

"¡Desaparece!" deseó ella mientras intentaba controlar su miedo, no debía demostrar tal emoción o él se aprovechara de ellos, más cerca y cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente él eco de los pasos se detuvo. Con suavidad el rubio acarició su mejilla haciéndola estremecerse ligeramente, podía sentir su tacto, el miedo comenzaba a inundar su ser.

-¿Lo ves Hinata-chan? Ya soy capaz de tocarte-dijo con voz ronca acariciando la mejilla de la chica, ella tembló levemente ante la sonrisa paralizante que esbozó Naruto y de la nada la imagen de él con una sádica sonrisa en medio de un panorama sombrío revoloteó por su mente, él miedo de Hinata se estaba transformando en terror…

Sin ser completamente consiente de sí misma su mano se movió por si sola apartando el toque del rubio con un manotazo… la sala quedo en silencio, ella seguía temblando, la peliazul levanto la vista temblorosa, el ambiente se sentía sumamente pesado.

Naruto frotaba su mano mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos, lentamente una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios y satisfactoriamente levanto la vista, sus ojos habían cambiado a un intimidante rojo.

-Je… no debiste hacer eso Hinata-acercó su mano hacia la asustada chica frente a él.

Ella sintió de inmediato la inminente sensación de peligro y con todo el valor y las fuerzas que pudo reunir lo empujo para salir corriendo lejos de ahí. Sin mirar atrás huyó ´por los pasillos mientras escuchaba la enloquecida risa de Naruto.

-Jajajaja-sus malignas carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar-Hinata-chan~ esta vez no escaparas.

A pesar de que lo intento, salir del edificio fue imposible, todas las salidas estaban selladas, las personas dentro de Konohagakuren soltaron la alarma cuando sintieron las energías malignas del ente inundando todo el lugar.

-¡Atención a todos, el experimento 026-HN-35 se ha salido de control! ¡Repito, el experimento 026-HN-35 se ha salido de control, deténgalo a toda costa y no lo dejen salir de las instalaciones!

Inútil, todos los esfuerzos por detenerlo fueron inútiles, los inhumanos gritos resonaron por todas las instalaciones mientras con gran satisfacción Naruto asesinaba a todos a su paso.

-Jajaa, había olvidado lo divertido que era hacer esto-lamio la sangre de sus garras, él era un demonio después de todo-Hinata-chan, vamos, sal de donde quiera que estés, quiero ver más de tu expresión aterrada, eres muy hermosa cuando estas asustada sabes, pareces un pequeño conejito a punto de ser devorada por un lobo, esa expresión me encanta.

Angustia, miedo, terror y desesperación eran lo que invadía a Hinata mientras se mantenía oculta, se sentía como una idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de la realidad que ocultaban los gentiles ojos de Naruto, él siempre estuvo en sus recuerdos, probablemente sembrando las semillas de su invocación, cautivándola en sueños para que ella lo anhelara y lo invocara en ese mundo… pero ¿Por qué? Lo que ella sentía podía ser enamoramiento… pero alguien como Naruto ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería de ella?

-Te encontré HI-NA-TA-CHAN-la juguetona voz en su oído congelo su cuerpo por completo, el temor y desesperación la invadieron, había sido descuidada… intentó huir pero antes de hacer siquiera el más leve movimiento uno de los brazos de Naruto rodeo su cadera mientras que la otra cubrió su boca, él la presiono contra la pared sosteniéndola fuertemente.

-¡Mhp!-su gritó ahogado fue un deleite para el demonio detrás de ella.

-¿Creíste que podías escapar Hinata?-su voz peligrosamente seductora susurró en su odio tras lo cual mordió su lóbulo suavemente-Te he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo-lamió toda la extensión de su cuello haciéndola gemir involuntariamente-Ahora que por fin te he encontrado volveré a hacerte mía nuevamente, mi a amada Hinata, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¡HmmP!-ella intentó removerse en un último intento por escapar pero su movimiento solamente facilitó el acceso del rubio a su rostro, sus labios se unieron en uno solo, ella intentó fuertemente separarse del beso pero él la tenía muy bien sostenida en contra de la pared… sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, sintió como toda su energía era absorbida y dejo de luchar.

Finalmente Naruto la soltó y se separó de sus labios, una sensación de mareo inundo por competo a Hinata, la cabeza le daba vueltas y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie apoyándose en la paren detrás de ella, se dejó deslizar con lentitud mientras miraba al ente frente a ella sonriendo malignamente.

-Hey Hinata-chan-se agachó a su altura acariciando su mejilla mientras la joven aún estaba consciente y sonrió más ampliamente-Jamás volverás a huir de mí, me encargare de que los recuerdos de este mundo y de todo lo que viviste desaparezcan, todo en lo que creías ahora carece de importancia, cuando despiertes yo seré lo único que ocupara tu mente de este modo me pertenecerás por el resto de la eternidad.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

De ella no se supo nada nunca más.

.

.

.

 **Vaya me tarde muchísimo para hacer este lindo One-shot, mmm, no se siento que le falto algo XD, díganme que les pareció y si quieren que haya continuación, si lo piden seguro que se me ocurre algo, eso creo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, tarde mucho pero es que realmente no sabia como iba a quedar este shot, quería hacerlo como un fic mas extenso pero rayos, tengo muchos otros en progreso, en fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mi recomendación es que no intenten invocar un Tulpa, es peligroso… aunque si yo pudiera invocar uno como Len *¬*, en fin XD Rilli fuera.**

 **No soy buena escribiendo terror o suspenso pero hice lo que pude, ustedes juzgen**


End file.
